Home is Where Her Heart is
by ladyluckx13
Summary: RWHG. Post Hogwarts. Post War. M for sex and some language.


It had been a decade, but it felt more like a century since they'd seen one another. She disappeared, told no one where she was going, except her parents of course. And now here she was, returning to London, something she swore she'd never do. So what brought her back to the place where she swore she'd never be ten years later: two of her best friends were getting married. She told herself nothing would stop her from coming to this for anything, and he was included in this anything.

She'd kept in contact with only her family from her past, no one was quite sure why she even left. Truth was, she wasn't one hundred percent positive why she left. Her mother and father relayed the message to her when they found out she was asked to be the maid of honor at the wedding of two of her childhood friends.

_Ring, ring, the phone echoed throughout the house of the Granger's. Mrs. Granger reached the phone before her husband, "Hello, Granger residence" she announced, smiling lightly._

"_Hello Mrs. Granger," a voice on the other end replied._

"_Ginevra, is that your dearest?" she asked the voice on the other end, she hadn't heard from her daughter's greatest girl friend in years. _

"_Yes, it's me. I actually have a favor to ask of you, if you don't mind," Ginny Weasley told Mrs. Granger before continuing, "I'm getting married this coming spring and I wanted Hermione to be my maid of honor, but I can't seem to reach her, could you relay the message to her?" she finished and there was a short silence._

"_I can't make any promises, but I can most certainly ask her for you deary," Mrs. Granger replied before the two bid their farewells and hung up the phone. _

That's what brought Hermione Jane Granger back to London, this time for good. She'd recently been transferred by her book empire, she was the president of the company, so technically if she wanted to move she could. She bought a flat in London and she was here to stay, and she hoped her friends would be as excited as her parents when she told them.

She slid on the beautiful turquoise dress she chose for this very occasion. It was halter, so it tied in the back and it displayed every curve of her body perfectly, showing her true figure and at the hips it flared out loosely, and hung around the knees. She smiled at her reflection and sighed, "You can do this" she whispered to her image. She was going to see him today, and there was no way she could escape.

She closed her eyes tightly, and nervously apparated to the bottom of the hill that the Burrow sat upon. She was very nervous, she hadn't seen Ronald, Harry, or Ginny in ten years, what would she say? Surely they would want to know what happened, but she didn't remember everything, so how could she tell them?

She arrived at the door to the Burrow only minutes later, and debated opening the door on her own, or knocking, finally deciding on the latter.

She knocked cautiously on the door and stood nervously awaiting for someone to open the door. Luckily for Hermione, the second the door opened she was engulfed in a huge hug by a beautiful red haired girl.

"Oh Hermione, we've missed you so much all this time," she stated happily. Hermione smiled brightly and hugged her best friend.

"Oh I've missed you!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend again.

"You know, Harry and Ron didn't think you were going to make it," she smiled pushing her friend away to get a good look at the girl she hadn't seen in a decade. "You don't look any different," she giggled giving her friend and a large hug.

They were hugging when Hermione heard footsteps, and her eyes snapped open and down came Harry. Hermione smiled brightly, "Well look whose decided to attend my wedding," Harry chuckled as he walked toward Hermione, hugging her as well.

What is it with this family and hugs?" she asked laughing lightly as Harry pulled away from her to get a good look at her, just as Ginny had done.

Ginny realized that they still stood and the door and pulled her friend by the arm into the house and sat her on the couch. Hermione took in the entire room, it looked the same, same old small but homely feel. Oh, how she had missed this place, it was beautiful.

Ginny and Harry had run upstairs, no doubt to have a good shag, leaving Hermione downstairs.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger?" she heard someone ask, when she looked up there stood the one remaining twin, George Weasley. Hermione smiled and went over to embrace George.

"Yes, George, it's me" she smiled running over to him, and jumping into his arms, "I've missed you," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hermione, it's been so long I've missed you so much," George said kissing the top of her head. Hermione smiled lightly, she didn't remember George acting like this. She didn't remember this George at all, she liked him.

George smiled and looked at Hermione, "Have dinner with me, just me?" he asked smiling lightly.

Hermione giggled lightly, "I'd love that, George," she smiled happily and walked up to Ginny's room.

"Oh Hermione," George smirked lightly, "Harry stays with Ginny, so you have to stay with iron." George said this as if he were plaguing her.

Hermione froze and looked back at George, "I... I have to stay with... with Ron?" she asked a bit of fear evident in her tone. George nodded sadly, a slight smirk on his face.

Hermione nodded and walked up the stairs, nervously, to Ron's room. It had been years, the two had never admitted their feelings for one another. That was the reason she left, those ten years ago, she'd tried to admit her feelings, but he had asked none other than Lavender Brown to marry him. She entered Ron's room and there he sat, the man of her dreams, right there, close enough to touch.

Hermione smiled lightly, and she looked at the boy lying in front of her. Merlin, he was beautiful. The way his hair covered his crystal blue eyes and the sun shone into his room, hitting the red of his hair at the perfect angle, making a light shine off of him.

"Oh Merlin" she heard Ron moan, he wasn't awake, he was sleeping. Hermione moved slowly closer to him, "Oh Hermione" he said, throwing her off guard a bit "Oh yes" he whispered again. Her mouth dropped open and she walked over to him.

She shook Ron a little, and noticed that he was holding his large member. _He's wanking, thinking about me. _She thought and couldn't help but smile a little, he still pleasured himself by thinking of her.

"Hello Ron," she stated in an attempt to hide the smirk on her face. She'd never seen a boy do that, let alone said say her name during.

"Hermione?!" he said, fear evident in his voice. "How long have you been there?" he asked her, his blushing turning to a deeper, darker tint.

She chuckled lightly and looked at him, "Not long" she lied. "I just came up right before I woke you up, actually," she lied again. "I was told I'm staying in here," she stated.

"Well, then I should warn you, Lavender spends a lot of time here," he said looking away.

Hermione stood in shock "Oh right, are you two married then?" she asked, afraid of the answer she would receive.

He shook his head, "Still engaged, we don't want to rush things" he said looking back down and twiddling his fingers.

Hermine watched as Ronald stood and looked around, staring at things in the distance. She put her head down, and then looked back up at him.

"Really, why aren't you and Lavender still engaged, why have you not tied the knot?" Hermione asked Ron.

He glared daggers at her, "Is there something you'd like to share, Miss Granger," he spat acidly at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided she needed to get out of here. _How am I going to spend all this time with him? He's the best man, that's a lot of time him and I have to spend together,_ she thought to herself. She didn't know that she could do it.

She successfully made it out of the Burrow, going unnoticed by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, as they were planning for the wedding. Hermione walked out and stared at the garden, the garden where she used to walk with her best friends, with no cares or worries. She walked out and sat by the Burrow's lake, where she used to sit to read. But this time, she wasn't reading, she hadn't brought a book.

The crisp cold lake was so inviting. The weather made the heat unbearable and Hermione stripped down to her knickers and bra and dove in. The water felt incredible, it was so soothing. Of course, little did Hermione notice, someone was watching her.

Ron had come out to the lake on his mother's orders, they apparently needed him out of the house. On the way down to the lake, he saw Hermione strip down to her knickers and bra, he immediately froze and ran behind some nearby shrubbery. He didn't go back there with the intent of watching her, but he couldn't take his eyes away. She was so beautiful, just as he remembered her all those years ago. Of course he had never seen this much of her, but he knew she would be beautiful.

He was mesmerized at the sight of her, the way her body had curves in all the right places, he couldn't help what he did next. He silently removed his shirt and pants, standing behind the bushes in his boxers.

He looked at her and moved out from behind the bushes, she couldn't have seen him coming, he moved toward her and when he was close enough he just stood there. He wanted to inhale her scent, he was about to reach out and touch her, warn her of his existence and he heard a strange moan. As he moved closer to her he saw that she was pleasuring herself. Her finger was buried in her folds and she moaned loudly, "Oh Ron" she moaned.

Ron froze he was completely still. After a few moments he moved up behind and leaned in closer, right near her and whispered, "Do you always think of me?" he asked his breath hot in her ear. _She must think she's dreaming, _he thought to himself.

"Every time" she said. After a moment she looked back at him and screamed in terror. Hermione jumped back in fear, "RON!" she screamed, "What are you--?" she asked curiously, as she began to run.

Ron grabbed her arm, "Don't leave" he whispered hotly in her ear. She practically melted at his touch.

"But, Lavender," she whispered and Ron shook his head, "We're no longer together..." Ron said looking down at her, lust in his eyes. Hermione looked over at him and he gently took her chin in his hand and moved his lips to hers.

"I can pleasure you, like you did to yourself," he stated, a smirk on his face.

She looked lustfully back at him, "And I can wank you off," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the lips.

Their lips molded together, they were gentle at first, and then became more passionate. Ron ran his hands up and down Hermione's back and pulled her as close as possible to himself. He had never been more happy, "Ron, we can't do this" she whispered hotly.

He pulled away and looked at her questionably. "Not here" she added pulling him out of the water. Ron immediately took her hand and they head to his room.

"No one will find it weird," he whispered as he shut the door and muttered a silencing and locking spell.

When he was done, they stood staring at one another until Ron turned to her and smirked, and practically ran to her, pushing her against the wall, she moaned into his mouth. They were both still soaked from head to toe from the lake, as Ron pushed her onto his bed. She muttered a spell, and the bed got bigger, growing almost twice in size.

Ron smirked against her lips, this was the Hermione he once loved, well actually still loved. His feelings had never died for her, that's why things with Lavender would have never worked; Ronald Bilius Weasley was still very much in love with Hermione Jane Granger.

As they kissed passionately, Ron reached up behind Hermione's neck and untied her bikini top, allowing it to fall to the ground. He had to get a good look at her, so he pushed her away. "Stunning," he whispered before being pulled into another violent kiss by Hermione.

Ron planted feather-like kisses on her neck before moving her knickers and rubbing her folds softly, given a moan from Hermione. He took this as an invitation, and stuck a finger up into her, pumping it in and out.

"Oh Ron" Hermione moaned, leaning into the touch of him, tossing her bottom half in the air with pleasure. Before she knew it, he had stuck another finger up there, and she began to move with his hand as it pumped in and out of her. "Oh YES!" she moaned loudly, gripping the sheets next to her. Ron pulled his fingers out of her and she looked at him, her lids heavy and he took his fingers and thrust them into his mouth, licking Hermione's juice off himself. Hermione's breath caught and she let out a little sigh, before pushing Ron against the bed. She smirked before kissing her way down his chest until she arrived at his belly button, where she licked inside it. It was now his turn to catch his breath, he watched in awe as the girls of his dreams licked the tip of his cock. He let out a quiet moan and felt Hermione smirk against him.

He thought she was about to pull away when... Hermione thrust him into her mouth and Ron could no longer control himself, "FUCK HERMIONE," he said in sheer ecstasy. He felt almost bad that he couldn't make her cum. Hermione thrust Ron's cock in and out of her mouth, massaging his balls gently with her free hand. He continued to moan and enjoyed every second of it, "I'm going to cum, 'Mione," he said a little louder than intended. She kept her hold on his cock and he exploded his juices into her mouth. She quickly swallowed and moved away from him, licking her lips.

Ron immediately pulled her toward him, he wanted to taste himself on her lips. He then continued his kissing down her jaw bone and her neck. He took one of her perky, hard nipples into his mouth and sucked, gently playing with it in his teeth. Hermione moaned with pleasure and just about died with what he did next. While playing with the opposite nipple, Ron took his free hand and thrust two fingers into Hermione. At the unexpected pleasure, she came all over his hand. He smiled with satisfaction before she pulled him into another heated kiss.

"RON!" she screamed after he had made her come and thrust his finger back into her, "Replace that with your huge cock" she begged, and who was he to disobey the lady's wishes. They both pushed their undergarments off their ankles and he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you a --?" he couldn't seem to finish his sentence, but she knew what he meant, and nodded her head yes.

He put his head in the crook of her neck and whispered "me too," against her skin, making her grin happily.

"Oh, wait" she said urgently, before taking out her wand and muttering a contraception spell, finally giving him the go ahead.

Ronald hovered over Hermione, and slowly pushed himself into her as she winced in pain. "Are you okay, love?" he asked, and got a nod in response.

Hermione could no longer take it, he was going too slow, and she grabbed his well formed ass and pulled him into her. They both let out moans of satisfaction and she smirked before kissing him again. He pulled out a little and thrust back in "Oh Merlin," Hermione muttered as he pushed into her, she felt complete.

Ron continued to shag her, pushing himself in and out of her, receiving thankful moans from the woman beneath him. As if on cue they both came. They lay next to each other, the smiles never leaving their faces.

"My turn," she whispered into his ear before hopping on top of him. Ron could only stay confusedly at her, unsure of what she was doing. Hermione placed her entrance above his cock and pushed down, "OH BLOODY HELL!" they both screamed in unison. Hermione continued to ride Ron, pushing him in and out of her, tossing her head back, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Ron grabbed her breasts in his hand and kneaded them as she worked her magic. He then let go of them and rubbed Hermione's clit furiously.

"Damn cowgirl" Ron whispered when she had collapsed. She smirked up at him and kissed him soundly.

"I'm no cowgirl, I'm a quidditch player, and that was your lesson, Ronald Weasley" she said smirking before sliding over him, and putting her clothes on.

They walked downstairs together, hand in hand, "So Hermione, sorry but I have to cancel our dinner tonight," George announced as Ron looked at her curiously.

"Oh, that's okay, found a date?" she asked George and he blushed, "Me too" she whispered before looking over at Ron.

Harry and Ginny came running down the stairs, "Ron, Hermione?" they looked questionably at their friends, "Does this mean we're all good now?" Ginny asked noticing the look shared between her brother and her best friend. They nodded slightly and Ginny looked at Harry and kissed him lightly.


End file.
